Implements, such as tools, weapons, and the like, may be temporarily encased in a carrier (such as a case or a holster, for instance) for protection of the implement and/or the user, while providing access to the implement. For example, a carrier may allow a user to conveniently carry the implement, safely retaining the implement until needed. When the implement is to be used, the user may withdraw the implement from the carrier, and then return it to the carrier when finished.
Some carriers may be formed of multiple sections or components, such as hard shell components, or the like. Forming a carrier from multiple sections or components may be an economical approach to producing a carrier, or it can allow the carrier to be configurable for a variety of uses or applications. After forming the carrier of the sections, it may be desirable to lock the carrier temporarily in the formed configuration. In this formed configuration, the carrier can be used to hold the implement. It is anticipated that the carrier be reliable, for instance, that the carrier not collapse into its multiple sections or components during use. Thus, an optimal locking technique is secure.
In some cases, it may also be desirable to unlock the carrier in the formed configuration, for disassembly or for reconfiguration, for example. Thus, the locking technique is practical if it is also easily reversible and repeatable.